youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Warmonger
Warmonger (Formally known as Brainiac 42) is a Coluan general and conqueror from the distant planet Colu. Considered the wisest strategist and general of the multiverse, Warmonger belongs to a clan known for their ninth level intellect. However, rather than divulge in the arts of science and advance mathematics, Brainiac 42’s massive storage banks houses every written literature from thousands of planets regarding the art of battle of war. Warmonger realized during his earlier centuries that there were only two things that all species shared. Love and war. War, a situation which gives way to the success or demise of a civilization. Something which drove societies into advance stages and lead to evolution. During his countless studies of war, Brainiac 42 came across an ancient book telling of an extinct race known as the Warzoons. Battle loving creatures so enthralled with conflict that they built the ultimate fortress, War World. By forming a symbiotic relationship with the mini-planet, one would potentially become a living weapon the size of a moon. However, the mental and neurological stress placed upon one’s body guaranteed a horrific demise. It was then that Warmonger realized that his Coluan intelligence, higher than the average Coluan, would allow him to wield this weapon as nothing more than an extension of himself. During the course of several decades, Warmonger eventually found the crystal key hidden by the martians and used it to activate War World. Warmonger’s ultimate goal are currently hidden. However, he has recently received word of the league’s disappearance. Without the league’s influence, he wishes to challenge the Earth to a friendly game of war. Appearance Personality Warmonger is just as his name implies, a warmongering conqueror who enjoys battle and strategics. He is a being who spent his entire life using his ninth level intellect to study the concept of war and battle extensively. To Warmonger, he approaches war with a philosophical aspect. That war is impossible to truly decipher through predefined formulas. That the consciousness within all that is alive follows its own roads and paths. And such, Warmonger dedicates his centuries of life to fully exploring the depth of consciousness and subconscious. Still, there is a certain coldness to Warmonger who treats war and suffering as experiments. He is not above torture and breaking the laws of war set through both intergalactic and human based nations. All is fair game. For war and conflict should bring forth the truth of one's character. Opposing his calculative nature, Warmonger indulges in the philosophies of the universe. For the universe has been proven to be nothing more than the collective consciousness of all life. And such, to assign certain formulas to situations would be foolish for there is a variable that is unable to be accounted for. Whereas a normal invader would calculate the chance of victory utilizing statistics, weaponry and historical facts, Warmonger would use these parameters and then add a variable which represents the wildcard nature of sentience.Thus, Warmonger has been able to succeed by mastering the art of psychological analyzation as well. History Powers Equipment *The War World: Weakness Quotes Trivia *